Como deshacer el hielo de un corazon
by annyuska14
Summary: Honoka cambia de colegio y se inscribe en Verone, donde conocerá a Nagisa e intentara deshacer el hielo del corazon de Kirya, lo conseguira?. Ser buenos es mi primer fic! cap 5 up! Salen las Pretty Cure!
1. Chapter 1

Solo decirles que este es mi primer fic y que sean buenos conmigo.

Los personajes de Futari wa Pretty Cure no me pertenecen y escribo estas historias sólo por diversión. Aviso también que en este fic los alumnos de la escuela Verone no estan separados en las diferentes secciones de chicos y chicas sino que van todos juntos. Es un universo alterno, es decir que Nagisa y Honoka no sonlas Pretty Cure y no se sabe nada de ellas.

"pensamientos"

(nota autora)

-dialogo

Cap.1 Un nuevo colegio.

Hoy para Honoka Yukishi era el gran dia, empezaba las clases en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de todo Japón , La Escuela Verone, estaba muy nerviosa y a la vez emocionada.

-Honoka! Vas a llegar tarde y es tu primer día!!

-QUE!? Tan tarde es Abuela?

Honoka vivía sola con su abuela y su perro Shutaro, esta salió corriendo llegando a la escuela justo cuando sonaba la campana de inició de las clases. Se dirigió a recepción y una mujer le dijo que la aula a la que tenia que ir era la 114 B.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la clase pico tres veces a la puerta y el profesor exclamó:

-Señorita Yukishiro pensaba que no ibas a llegar nunca!! Chicos hoy como les dije llega una nueva alumna desde Tokyo por favor sean buenos con ella.

-Me llamo Honoka Yukishiro. Donde me puedo sentar señ. Takahashi?

-Al lado de Kirya Erisawa, levante la mano para indicarle donde debe sentarse Erisawa.

Kirya levanto la mano y muchas de las presentes murmuravan cosas como que suerte que tiene la nueva, y a la vez se oian murmuros de parte de los cicos que decian que buena que está, esos murmullos no hacian nada más que sonrojar a Honoka.

Al acabar la clase una compañera suya se le presentó.

-Hola mi nombre es Nagisa Misumi, si quiere le puedo enseñar donde estan las instalaciones.

-Se lo agradeceria mucho, muchas gracias señorita Misumi!

-Puedes llamarme Nagisa.

-solo si tu me llamas Honoka.

Nagisa le enseño donde estaban situadas las instalaciones al cabo de un rato se sentaron juntas a merendar y empezaron a charlar.

-Honoka como es que cambiaste de colegio a mitad de semestre?

-Mi abuelo murió hace poco y mi abuela se sentia triste cuando todos los recuerdos que habitaban en esa casa de los momentos felizes la atormentaban, así que nos mudamos otra vez a esta ciudad.

-otra..vez?

-Si! Yo nací aqui y hice muchos amigos pero con 5 años me mudé con mi abuela a Tokyo porque mis padres siempre estan de viajes de negocios.

-Que?! Vives sola?

-No vivo con mi abuela y mi perro shutaro (n.a sorry no se si es shutaro o chutaro xd) por cierto, el profesor, tiene algun problema con el chico que se sienta ahora a mi lado?

-No lo se todavia es un misterio para todos pero siempre que lo ve desde que se ha vuelto tan frio le habla con ese tono lleno de desprecio, al principio lo disimulaba pero ahora ya no, no se lo que le pudo suceder a Erisawa para que ahora se comporte de esta manera antes era un chico muy amable.

-Antes debió ser alguien muy importante para ti verdad?

- Si, antes él era mi mejor amigo.

-Uy! Es muy tarde y tengo que volver antes de empezar a preucupar a mi abuela! Nos vemos mañana en clase Nagisa!

-Adios Honoka hasta mañana!


	2. Chapter 2

Pos si voy a continuar esta historia hasta el final!!!!!

Avisos: Los personajes de Futari wa Pretty Cure no me pertenecen y escribo estos fics por diversión, la escuela Verone no esta separda en la sección de chicos y chicas sino que van todos barrejados, es un universo alterno donde Honoka y Nagisa son personas corrientes.

"pensamientos"

-dialogo

(notas autora)

----------cambio de escena--------

Cap.2. Reencuentros y antiguas promesas.

Honoka se pasó todo el camino hacia su casa, decorada al estilo antiguo japones, pensando em el misterio que rodea a ese atractivo chico de ojos azules y cabello verde.

-Honoka!! Ya llegaste? Me tenias muy preocupada!

-Eh¿?¿? Perdona abuela decías algo?

-No tranquila, no decía nada cariño.......como te fue tu primer día?

-Bien he echo una amiga se llama Nagisa Misumi, estaba con ella merendando y por eso llegue tan tarde.

-Que bien Honoka!, ves ya te decía yo que no ibas a tener ningún problema.

-Si gracias abuelita.

-----------------casa de Nagisa-------------

Nagisa estaba recordando todos los momentos que vivió antes de que Kirya antes de que este se volviese tan duro y despectivo con los demás, nunca le quiso contar el problema que tubo a nadie.

" Ahora que lo pienso Kirya nunca presta atención a los nuevos sin embargo hoy se ha quedado mirando a Honoka como si fuera un fantasma"....

-Mama! Ya estoy en casa!!

-Nagisa llegas tarde!!!!

-Ryota NO ME GRITES!!!

-Papa Nagisa está siendo mala conmigo...

-Nagisa....no molestes a tu hermano pequeño...

-Que pero si fue el?!!

-Ryota tu tampoco molestes a tu hermana!!

-De acuerdo.

Tanto Nagisa como Honoka, cada una en sus respectivas casas se pusieron a hacer las tareas del colegio.

-Nagisa! A cenar.

-Ahora mismo voy tengo que acabar matemáticas!

-Ven ahora mismo o hoy no cenas!

"Que!, que hoy no ceno.... Ahhhhhh!! Socorro que alguien me ayude!!! Y sn comida no soy nadie!"

-Ahora mismito voy tranquila mama!

Ya en la mesa...

-Como te a ido todo hoy en la escuela Nagisa.

-Muy bien ha llegado una chica nueva se llama Honoka Yukishiro y nos emos echo amigas!!

-Pues traela por aquí un día y haceis juntas los deberes no??

(n.a deberes en casa con una amiga??? k xiste cada vez k viene alguien a casa a hacer "deberes" no lo acabamos xD)

-Muy bien mama mañana se lo comentaré haber cuando puede venir!!!

-Hija ya te hablas con Erisawa?

-No papa aún no me he podido acercar a él y hablarle, pero aconseguiré que vuelva a ser el de antes!

-Así me gusta este es el espiritu mi niña!!

-jejeje...

--------------------------------------------------------En casa de Honoka--------------------------------------------------------

"No se que estará tramando mi abuela pero no me ha dejado entrar aún en el salon"

-Honoka! Ya puedes bajar!

-Si!

"Ahora si que estoy asustada aí abajo hay más gente estoy segura de eso."

-Honoka te acuerdas de Shojo?

-Shojo? eres tu? cuanto tiempo sin verte!

-Hola Honoka tu también has crecido.

-Donde estudias?

-En verone.

-Y como es que ayer no te vi?

-Honoka voy dos cursos por encima del tuyo...

-Jeje... me olvidé de ese detalle sin importancia.

-Como que sin importancia?

-Es que... son cosas que pasan.

-Sabes que e conseguido lo que te prometí antes de que te marcharas?

-Que?! lo conseguiste?

-----------------------_Flash Back-------------------------------_

_Dos niños de 5 años estan en el parque y el chico esta presumiendo de que es el mejor jugando a futbol._

_ prometo que cuando estes de vuelta seré el capitan del equipo de futbol._

_-Muy bien, pero recuerdalo me lo has prometido y ahora ya no hay marcha atrás._

_se van los dos hacía un camión y se despiden._

_-Adios Shojo!!! Te echaré de menos!!!!_

_- Adiós Honoka!!!!!_

_-------------------Fin del Flash back--------------------------------_

-Mañana tengo un partido, me vendrás a animar?

-No lo se, sino tengo nada que hacer iré.

-Muy bien entonces nos vemos mañana.

Y así se acabo un jueves.

CONTINUARÁ!!!!!!!!!

lo se lo se en este capitulo no hay nada de Kirya y honoka xro porfavor no me maten!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Muchas gracias a Ashrriel por dejar un reviEw!!! continuaré esta historia aunk solo tu la leas!!!!!!!

intentaré actualizar dentro de poko xro los dias 25/26 no speren na pk stoy en casa de unos amigos a comer!

PLIS DEKEN REVIEWS

sAYOnAra!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Pos si voy a continuar esta historia hasta el final!!!!!

Avisos: Los personajes de Futari wa Pretty Cure no me pertenecen y escribo estos fics por diversión, la escuela Verone no esta separda en la sección de chicos y chicas sino que van todos barrejados, es un universo alterno donde Honoka y Nagisa son personas corrientes.

"pensamientos"

-dialogo

(notas autora)

----------cambio de escena--------

Cap.3. Una Misión?

En casa de Nagisa sono de golpe un despertador seguido de un...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! No puede ser voy tarde, voy tarde!!!!!!!!

….un grito.

-Porque nadie me ha levantado!!!!!

-Ah! Lo siento Nagisa pero es que como tienes el reloj adelantado una hora....

-Que, un momento, que hora es?

-Son las 6 Nagisa normalmente te levantas a las 7!!

-Ay no.....hoy dormí una hora menos y tengo entrenamiento de Lacross!!!!(n.a:con una o dos s??)

-Puedes desayunar e ir tirando hacia la escuela así llegaras a tiempo y podrás preguntar lo de la tarea de matemáticas que ayer no entendías.

-Eso aré muchas gracias mama!!

---------------------------------------------En casa de Honoka---------------

-Hola abuela ya esta el desayuno?

-Si Honoka el desayuno ya esta listo, ayer dijiste que hoy irás más temprano verdad?

-Si abuelita, hoy tomare el desayuno e iré directamente a la escuela.

-muy bien entonces date prisa querida.

"Hoy intentaré hablar con Erisawa a ver que es lo que le paso, eso es ayudare a Nagisa a que vuelvan a ser amigos!".

-Adios abuela!!

"Intentaré ayudar a NAgisa pero tendrá que explicarme con pelos y señales todo lo que ella sabe o no la podre ayudar y para eso tendre que conseguir ganarme su confinaza y.... Ah esto es un lio!!"

-Hola Honoka!-dijo Nagisa con la respiración un poco entrecortada

-Hola Nagisa. Que te paso? Es que acaso viniste corriendo?-preguntó Honoka entre preocupada y divertida.

-Si es que te vi y quería pedirte un favor.

-Cuál? Es que yo también te queria pedir algo

-Me ayudarias a conseguir que Erisawa vuelva a ser el mismo que antes?

-Si!-afirmo Honokamuy emocionada.

-Y que querias pedirme?

-Emmm.....pos.......justo lo que me has pedido tu.

-Perfecto!!

-Por cierto Nagisa tienes algo que hacer esta tarde hacia las 8? (n.a: hora en k komienxa el partido de futbol)

-No por que?

-Porque...sabes el capitan del equipo de futbol?

-Fujip??

-Si, es amigo mio de la infancia...

-Es amigo tuyo de la infancia!!!-interrumpió nagisa.

-Si y me pidió que le fuera a ver el partido. Quieres veir conmigo?

-S..si....cla-claro-dijo nagisa tartamudeando.

-Nagisa... Desde cuando tartamudeas?

-No tartamudeo....oye....seguro que solo sois amigos?

-Nagisa.... no me digas que estas enamorada de Shojo?

-Si.-respondió con la cara más roja que un tomate.

-Ok nos vemos en el partido y aprovecharemos para hablar sobre lo de Erisawa!!!

-si!

Una vez empezó la clase de biologia el profeso los dispuso por parejas cada uno con la persona que tenia a su lado, asi que Honoka y Kirya fueron pareja de laboratorio. Tenian que identificar las diferentes fases de la mitosis.

-Quieres empezar tu señorita Yukishiro?-preguntó Kirya

-Si por que no? Ya que dicen que las damas primero vamos a hacer honor a ese dicho!!-(na:aki kirya esta mostrando una especie de mascaraa para que honoka no se de cuenta de su sufrimiento y empiece a hacer preguntas).

-La primera es...

-Anafase..

-Puedo comprovarlo?

-Si,si adelante tomalo.

Y así durante toda la clase hasta que...

-Erisawa... no tienes que esconder tu sufrimiento poniendo cara de poquer, por que así si la persona es muy observadora se dará cuenta y le preguntará, yo no voy a hacer eso porque creo que los problemas los tienes que contar a los amigos y ellos te ayuden a solucionarlos o a las personas en quien confias para que te den su opinion, al menos es lo que yo haria porque si dejas que el dolor se apodere de tu alma te pasaras toda tu vida sufriendo y preguntando que habría sucedido si hubiera compartido mi dolor con mis amigos y personas de confianza.

-Porque....? Porque ayudas a las personas sin conocerlas?

-Porque soy incapaz de hacer ver que no me importa, en verdad me di cuenta ayer pero decidí callarme luego conocí a Nagisa y le pregunté porque estabas siempre tan serio, me dijo que no lo sabía y ella te sigue considerando amigo suyo así que si quieres puedes conifiar en ella y si quieres también en mi.

-Señorita Yukishiro muchas gracias por tan amable oferta, lo pensaré y cuando este preparado se lo contare a alguien.

CONTINUARA-.............................................................................................

Ueno actualize antes de lo k pensaba asi k muchas gracias otra vez a ti Ashrriel tu me das animos para continuar este fic!!!!!!!!!!

y no pasa nada sino puedes enviar un review asta el dia k vuelvas wapa!!!!!!!!!

y porfavor los k se la lean MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Aviso los personajes de Futari wa Pretty Cure no son míos ya que sino estaría forrada cosa que no es y escribí estos fics por pura diversión. Los otros avisos son los mismos que los de los capítulos anteriores.

Cap.4 El inicio de una nueva amistad.

-Hola Nagisa me pensaba que no llegarías nunca!

-Tranquila lo que me paso es que tenia entrenamiento de lacross...y estaba aseandome un poco no quería llegar aquí sudada...-dijo Nagisa un tanto avergonzada

-No pasa nada...-dijo Honoka- "Haber si se acuerda de lo que teníamos que hablar..."

-Por cierto Honoka...-"Se acordará de la conversación de esta mañana..."- Sobre lo que hablamos esta mañana... hablaste con Erisawa?

-Si hable con el en ciencias... y me dijo que cuando este preparado se lo contaría a alguien, de momento o único que podemos hacer es asegurarnos de que sea nuestro amigo!!!

-Si!-gritaron las dos a dúo...

-Nagisa...nos estan mirando todos...con esta cara¬¬ que hacemos?

-Ignoralos, cada vez que viene una chica aquí a ver un partido la miran a si haber si se va...

-Y por lo que veo normalmente lo consiguen...

-Por que lo dices?

-Por que ahora estan mas molestos...

-Eh! Vosotros dejar de mirar mal a Yukishiro y a Misumi!- Dijo un chico

-Y tu quien eres para decirlo?

-El sub-capitan del equipo, te parece poco?

-No, no...perdonenme

-Quien lo ha dicho?

-Soy yo, Misumi o ya no me reconoces?

-Kirya!?

-Bien esntonces puedo llamarte Nagisa?

-Claro que si!

-Yukishiro, muchas gracias por lo de hoy.

-De nada, pero llamame Honoka, nunca me han gustado los formalismos.

-Muy entonces tu llamame Kyria.

-Oks....por cierto os acordais de eso que os tenia que decir?

-Si, por?

-Mañana quando salgamos de clase os lo voy a contar, pero no quiero interrupciones!

-Ok mañana nos lo cuentas

-Ahora me voy al partido que si no Fujipe me va a matar!

-Hasta ahora!

El partido lo ganó la escuela Verone todo y que fue muy reñido quedaron 2-1.

-Ey Honoka!-la llamó fujipe.-veo que al final has venido a ver el partido!

-Si, es que no tenia nada mejor que hacer... y tenia quehablar de cosas de chicas con Nagisa.(na: lo dice con carita inocente...)

-Honoka... cadavez que ponias carita de angelito cuando eras pequeña queria decir qe tramabas algo ¬¬...

-Yooo! Tramar algo!! Eso nunca!!!

-emmm...Que tal si vamos a toma luego un helado los cuatro?!-salta Nagisa para cambiar de tema y asi hacer que fujipe se olvide de lo que preguntaba.

-Vale! suena bien te apuntas Kirya?

-Si, por que no? promete ser divertido.

Y asi fue como Honoka, Nagisa, Kirya y Fujipe llamaron a sus casas de que se quedarian a dormir en casa de Honoka una vez llamaron a las casas se fueron al karaoke.

Honoka y Kirya cantaron el dueto de La 5nta estacion y Melocos (cuando me vaya)

Nagisa y Fujipe cantaron la de Can I have this dance (Zac y Vanessa)

-Las dos parejas se comprenetaron perfectamente en el escenario y ambas cantaron muy bien el dueto

-Que vamos ya hacia mi casa es que sino mi abuela se preucupara!!

-Tienes razon...oye Honoka tu crees que ya estara echa la cena?-pregunta nagisa-es que empiezo a tener hambre...

-Jajajaaja-todos a la vez.

-Nagisa, que yo recuerde tu **SIEMPRE tienes HAMBRE!!!-**le contestó Kirya recalcando las palabras siempre y Hambre.

Y si fue como paso esa agotadora semana de colegio.....

CONTINUARA!!!!!!!!

solo e podido aer este cap x el tiempo k no e stao inspirada y pk no e podido dedicarme a la computadora!!!!!!

UENO EL PROXIMO CAP ES...

el pasado de Kirya!!!!!!!!

sip!!!

plis necesito ideas sobre lo k le pudo pasar!!!!!!

i los k la lean k dejen reviuws!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Muchass graciasss a todass x loss reviews

Los avisos son los mismos pero quizás salgan las pretty cure.

Cap 5. ¿Revelaciones?

Pasó una semana desde el día del karaoke y Kirya aún no había dicho nada sobre lo que le había pasado por lo que seguía siendo un misterio. También habían habido cambios, Fuji-p por no tener que mudarse con sus padres se había ido a vivir a casa de Honoka, ya que ahora seguían siendo muy amigos.

Aún sin aclarar lo de Kirya se habían convertido en el cuarteto más famoso de toda la Escuela Verone, se rumoreaba que Kirya y Honoka salían juntos cosa que a pesar de ambos no era cierta, por eso tanto Honoka como Nagisa recibian cartas muy divertidas del siguiente estilo:

_"Apartaros de ellos o lo pagareis muy caro Kirya y Fuji-p son míos y de nadie más_

_Att: alguien que pronto será su peor pesadilla._

Dedicaban siempre 10 minutos a leer las más bestias y otros 5 a parar de reír, como es lógico no hacían nunca lo que decían en las cartas.

Ese día ni Nagisa, ni Fuji-p ni yo fuimos capaces de controlar nuestra curiosidad y preguntamos a la vez:

- Kirya, porque no nos cuentas lo que te paso?

- Ahora?- pregunto temerosamente.

- Si. Ya te escaqueaste una vez no podrás otra- empecé la frase acabándola junto con Nagisa.

- Bien dicho-nos apoyo Fuji-p.

- Vale, vale, os lo contaré.

_---------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------_

_Todo empezó el día en que encontramos a mi hermana Poissone como poseída diciendo siempre las mismas palabras Destruirlas a ellas, tu encargado de eliminarlas serás y ellas la muerte a la zona dotsuku llevaran._

_-----------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------------------------_

-Después de decir todo esto puso los ojos en blanco y cayo inconsciente.

- Y no sabes quienes son "ellas"?

-Si. Fue por eso que me aleje de ti Nagisa y cuando te vi entrar a Honoka y como os hicisteis amigas me maldije.

-Para un momento, estas diciendo que este par de pelmas son las de la visión de tu hermana?

-Exacto.

-Como que pelmas?- exclamamos Nagisa y yo a la vaz siendo claramente ignoradas.

-Como puedes estar tan seguro?

-Dos semanas después.

_---------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------_

_Volvió a entrar en trance._

_Morena y Pelirroja serán, desde el primer momento amigas se harán y a las dos inevitablemente conocerás Pretty Cure, White and Black sus alias serán sus verdaderos nombres Honoka y Nagisa respectivamente serán._

_-----------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------------------------_

-Por eso dejaste de hablarme.

- Si, fue por eso pero ahora que lo pienso no tubo nada de sentido a ti ya te conocía

- Y Kirya, te ayudaremos a evitar eso que dijo tu hermana.

- Cierto aún no somos las Pretty Cure pero… Te ayudaremos!- dijimos Nagisa y yo a coro.

Esa misma noche dos chicas soñaron lo mismo.

_-----------------------------------Sueño---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tú la morena de ellas serás al contrario de ti misma luz, white serás y el poder de mippel portarás. Junto a black usando vuestro poder la zona dotsuku destruirás y el jardín de los arco iris salvarás._

_(na: sorry no se como se escribe la zona dotsuku xD)_

_------------------------------------Fin del sueño-----------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------Sueño---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tú la pelirroja de ellas serás al contrario de ti misma oscuridad, black serás y el poder de meppel portarás. Junto a white usando vuestro poder la zona dotsuku destruirás y el jardín de los arco iris salvarás._

_------------------------------------Fin del sueño-----------------------------------------------------_

Al acabar el sueño las dos despertaron y encontraron algo en sus manos parecido a móviles. Honoka uno azul y Nagisa uno rosa. Las dos pensaron a la vez: Ya somos las Pretty Cure.

Más tarde se volvieron a dormir.

EN CASA DE HONOKA-----------------------------------------------

"-Vaya, al parecer Kirya o mejor dicho su hermana tenía razón."

-Honoka es hora de levantarse!

-Si abuela ya bajo!

-Ve a despertar a Shogo.

----en la habitación de Fuji-p----

-Shogo levántate ya o llegaremos tarde.

- Ok Honoka tranquilita vale?

-Que este tranquila! La hermana de Kirya tenía razón, al menos conmigo, soy Cure White.

De golpe se oye "puff"

-Quien eres?

-Soy Mippel, y te ayudare en tu misión de derrotar al malvado rey Haaku y a la zona de la oscuridad encontrando las 7 piedras prisma que tienen sus protectores. Y tú eres…

- Eh! A soy Honoka Yukishiro, encantada Mippel.

- Has tenido un sueño esta noche muy raro verdad?

- Si, con que Cure White…

-Y este quien es?

- Soy Shogo o Fuji-p llámame como quieras Mippel.

-Vivís juntos?

- Si y también con mi abuela.

-Estáis casados?

-No! Pero que tonterías dices!

-Lo siento es que del lugar del que vengo el jardín de la luz, chico y chica solo pueden vivir juntos si son parientes cercanos o lejanos o si están casados.

-Pues aquí no es así, además nosotros somos como hermanos.

- Vale, aparte de ti…quien más vive en esta preciosa casa?

- Mi abuela y…ahora que lo pienso, cuando ella este cerca ponte en la forma de móvil.

-Porque?  
-No quiero que haya más gente de la necesaria involucrada eso es todo.

-Vale, vale lo haré así mipa (na: se entiende que cuando Mippel hable siempre diga el mipa o Meppel el mepo si? No voy a ponerlo pk me da pereza…)

-Me parece que no entenderemos =)

-Si.

EN CASA DE NAGISA-----------------------------------------------

----en su habitación----

-"Estoy despierta aunque no levantada, prefiero hacerme la dormida para que no se preocupen."

- Hola, tu nombre es Nagisa verdad mepo? (na: con el mepo = k con el mipa)

- Aaaaaa! Que y quien eres!?  
-Soy Meppel, el príncipe del jardín de la luz...y tengo muchaaa hambreee!!!

-No eres el único que tiene hambre!

- Dejalo estar, mejor...has tenido un sueño esta noche?

-Si.

-Black?

-Si.

-Muy entonces a partir de ahora eres una Pretty Cure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del Capitulooo

...... se que un capituloo cortitooo xro necesito IDEASSS SOBRE COMO HACER QUE AYUDEN A KIRYA Y ACABENN CON EL REY HAAKKOO O COMO SE ESCRIBAAA SIP??

Y lo repitooo Muxass graciass x los reviuwwss que escribiisss


End file.
